Field of the invention
The field of the invention is the field relating to apparatus for pumping blood of a living person, or of a living animal, to replace one or more pumping functions of the human or animal heart in case of disability thereof. The heart replacement may be partial or complete. While the pumps provided according to the invention are provided principally for pumping blood, it will be apparent that the pumps may be employed in other instances for pumping other materials. The pumping equipment provided by the invention has rotating fluid accelerators or rotators. The pumps are adapted for pumping of blood and other delicate fluid materials without any pronounced physical effect on the blood or other fluid being pumped. The pumps do not impose sudden pressure changes, impacts, rapid changes in direction of flow, in order to prevent injury to or destruction of the pumped material and its components.